


I loved you a little too much

by AsperAsparagus



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Other, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Another short fic based on yan-twst from tumblr's hcs. Follow on from my previous fic.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I loved you a little too much

Things had been rough the first few days, especially the first day. Of course it had killed him when he had woken up to them trying to escape from his room. But what did he expect? A creep like him drugging and dragging them back to them back to his room against their will only for them to wake up with their leg chained to the wall. His poor Darling had cried and yelled at him to be let go. That beautiful face of theirs was streaked and stained with tears as they babbled and pleaded to be released, promising they wouldn’t tell anyone about this. It broke his heart to see them so distressed and looking up at him terrified. He didn’t want them to be scared of him! He would never do anything to hurt them. But his poor little Darling wouldn’t listen as he tried to explain himself and instead tried to desperately curl up into the corner of the room furthest from him as they cowered and shook. India had known they would react like this. How could they ever love someone like him, so depraved and worthless. But that’s why he had to kidnap them. It was the only way he could have gotten them to be his. As if someone as mesmerising as them would ever fall for someone as gloomy and unloveable like him.

Regardless he had still needed a way to keep them from leaving him. He couldn’t let them escape now after he had finally worked up the courage and bravery to go through with such an act. Plus he would probably lose them for good if they managed to get out. Idia really had hoped his Darling would have accepted the situation but of course that had been fantasifull thinking on his part. People tend not to appreciate being kidnapped and held against their will even if it is by someone who loves them and promises to spoil them. He had, at first, tried to calm them down by explaining himself when they had finally tired themselves out from trying to escape for the last few hours and only managed to rub the skin on their ankle raw and get one or two punches and kicks on him. Nothing major but Idia wouldn’t hold it against them. They were just frightened and it was an expected reaction given their current predicament. They had sat shaking in the corner, eyeing him over as he pathetically spilled his heart out to them and confessed his feelings. 

He never thought he would ever be so bold to admit it but maybe if his Darling knew how he felt he could convince them to stay without having to resort to… other methods. Of course however his Darling had just stared at him in shock. They must be so disgusted to have someone like him confess his love for them. Some creepy student who stalked them for months. He then saw their features soften slightly as they reached out a shaky hand to gently cup his cheek. Oh the feeling, it was beyond words how wonderful it felt to finally feel his Darling’s touch. It was so warm and soft, Idia felt like he had died and gone to heaven in that very moment. It had made everything worth it just to feel them touch him so lovingly and for a moment he forgot about everything else. That was until he heard a small click and suddenly his hair being yanked as a foot connected with his gut causing him to double over. It didn’t take him more than a moment to realise what his Darling had done. He really shouldn’t have underestimated someone as smart as them but again wishful thinking and rushing had made him hope for the best. Picking the lock while he talked and then distracting him so they could try and make their escape, it broke his heart to have his Darling treat him and try to dupe him like that, using his undying affection and love for them. It ignited something in him, even if it was for a brief moment. He felt his hair flair up as he spun around and quickly grabbed their injured ankle causing them to yelp in pain and crumple to the ground as Idia quickly began to drag them back over to his bed.

He had had the foresight acquire a particular potion from Vil. As much as Idia despised the other students, they did have their uses occasionally. Luckily enough he had memorised and managed to replicate the potion, benefit of people not noticing you, they never keep an eye on what you are doing and tend to let their guard down, so making more of it without alerting the students would be simple. According to Vil this potion would make the target more… “obedient”. He had never wanted to force his Darling to follow his commands, he just wanted them to try and not leave him. Was that really just too much to ask?! But it seemed right now he had no other choice as his Darling screamed and tried to free themselves from his grip but he was stronger than they gave him credit. 

They soon found themselves pinned down to the bed as the bottle was forced against their lips and they coughed and sputtered as Idia made them drink it down. He softly hushed and reassured them that it was for their own good. He really hadn’t wanted it to come to this he assured them. But what other choice had they given him. Once the bottle was empty Idia quickly pulled away softly muttering apologises as his Darling gagged and tried to stand. But the potion was fast acting and they only made it a few steps before they crumpled forward, Idia catching them and gently cradling them as they looked up at him. Eyes wide with confusion and fear before he slowly watched it melt away before they turned hazy and distant. 

It broke his heart to see his Darling like that and he felt a sudden wave of nausea rising up his throat as he realised what he had done. He never wanted it to be like. He just wanted them to be his. Choking back a sob he gently let his Darling go before falling to his knees. He couldn’t forgive himself now, he really had gone too far. His whole world was slowly crumbling in front of his eyes as his mind raced with all the things he had done. 

Idia didn’t even register as his Darling flopped onto the floor beside him watching him quietly before he felt them cuddle up closer to him and nuzzle his cheek gently. That had been enough to snap him out of his spiral, cheeks quickly flushing red at the sudden affection. The genuine softness made his mind fuzzy with gigginess as he shyly glanced down at his Darling who looked up at him with a clumsy smile and giggled softly. Oh his heart skipped a beat at that and he felt his pulse quickening. He never thought in a million years they would look at him like this, let alone touch him so lovingly. Hesitantly he leant down and gently nuzzled them back causing them to giggle again and snuggle up closer. This was heaven, he was sure of it. All previous thoughts melted away as they sat together just softly touching one another. He never wanted it to be like this, really he hadn’t but in the end it really didn’t matter. He had his Darling now and they were his and finally he could show them how much he loved them.


End file.
